I Love You, Shrimp
by MixedPairings
Summary: First one shot of a Fairy Tail pairing. Beware, Gajeel sings and it might suck. However not stopping you! It started to rain very hard so Gajeel takes Levy to his house. What will happen? Feelings will be exposed..


**Author's Note: I have a huge writer's block so I'm seeing if this helps. Sadly, I'm not sure if I will get Levy and Gajeel's personality. Either way, good or bad, I'm posting this sh**. So wish me luck. And I hope I do good. By the way, I do not own the song nor the anime. If I did, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, and others would of been together a LONG time ago.**

* * *

"-and then he said- Levy! Are you listening?" I heard Lucy asked me. I jerked a bit and looked at her brown eyes. "Sorry Lucy… I got distracted" I said.

She looked worried.

"Are you okay, Levy-chan? Lately you haven't been yourself" she said. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm fine. Just found another good book and I haven't been getting enough sleep" I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Same old Levy" she sighed while I giggled. I stood up from my seat. "Well, I should be going Lucy… I need to finish that book" and walked out the guild hall. After the doors shut, I sighed. No one must know how I'm feeling. No one will know about my feelings towards a certain iron-mage.

I started to head towards the library since I already finish the book that I was reading and thought about how silly my feelings towards Gajeel were. I sighed heavily again and turned the corner. Suddenly, I felt a hard wall bump into me and I fell onto my butt on the concrete.

"You should watch where you're going, Shrimp"

I looked up to find Gajeel smirking at me. A blush crept onto my face, since the hard wall was his chest. He held out a hand to me and I took it. His hands seem rough, like he just barely came from a mission. I brushed off the dirt from my shorts.

"I was" I defended. He grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You were actually about to crash into the tree behind me. I was actually going to stop you but I thought it would be funnier if I stood there instead gihihi…" he did his usual laugh. It seemed music my ears, but I quickly snapped out and looked behind him to see if he was telling the truth.

Surely enough, a few inches behind him was a big tree.

I groaned and looked at him again. He was smirking again.

"Well, thanks I guess… Now if you excuse me…" I quickly walked off, not wanting to continue the awkward conversation that was just displayed. Light footsteps were made behind me and I heard him by my side. "Well, where you going, Shorty?" he grinned.

I grimaced at the nickname he gives me. It makes me feel like he sees me weak. "I was just going to the library" I replied and walked a bit faster. I hoped he would leave but instead he sped up as well. "Oh? Why? For another book about princes in shining armors and the princess in trouble?" he joked. I sighed. "As a matter of fact, I am. Now stop making of it. I actually like those books" I continued walking.

"But… why? If you're in trouble, you can take care of yourself. You're tough" I heard him say. I stopped. He did as well. I looked at him and he looked confused. "Y-You think I'm strong?" I asked, butterflies fluttering in my chest. He grinned. "Well, not as strong as me but yeah. You're one tough girl… you don't need a prince, Levy" he said serious.

I swear if I was a popsicle, I would of melted by now. I smiled. "Thanks, Gajeel" and continued walking. All of a sudden, thunder struck the sky and I jumped. Instantly, Gajeel was right by my side. "Are you okay, Shorty?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him. "I didn't know it was going to rain" I replied since I felt a raindrop on my head.

Next thing we knew, the sky blew up in tears and we were soaking wet.

"Come on!" he yelled and grabbed my hand. My heart jumped once more as we ran towards an unfamiliar street. Finally, we reached a house and Gajeel slammed opened the door. "Get in! Quick!" he ordered and I followed. He quickly shut the door.

We were dripping wet and I swore there was a puddle forming around us. He walked forward and ordered me to wait there. I nodded and he walked into a room. With curiosity, I looked around the house we were in. My shoes squeaked as I took a step so I discard them next to the door, along with my socks. I stopped by some shelves and saw many photos of Gajeel and Pantherlily.

With wide eyes, I realized that I was in their house.

I was in Gajeel Redfox's house.

"Didn't I say to wait by the door?" I heard him. I spin around and blushed. He tossed some at me and I caught them with ease. "Here… they might not fit but it's the smallest size I got" he said. I nodded.

"Where's the bathroom?" I squeaked. "Down that hall, first door on your right" he simply said. I nodded and quickly followed his instructions. I shut the door behind me and stared in the mirror.

I looked like a total mess.

My hair was dripping and all over the place because of the wind. My eyes were red and my face was covered with dirt and water.

I sighed and started to undo the mess. First, I cleaned up the dirt from my face since that would be a total pan if the dirt dried up.

After it was squeaky clean, I peeled off my clothes and put on the ones that Gajeel gave me. The sweats were 3 sizes to big but luckily this one had adjustable strings that **almost** let me fix it to the right size. The shirt was another story. I couldn't fix it so I sighed and I slipped it on. It was really big, like I was being engulfed in a blanket… that smelled like Gajeel. I breathed in the scent and sighed happily.

Then, I took off the wet bandana and dried my hair with one of the towel from the racket. I took one more glance at the mirror, finally felt satisfied, and walked to the living room.

Gajeel was flipping through the channels, obviously bored and trying to past the time. I looked outside to see the rain coming down even harder. "Gajeel? Is it okay if I stay here to sleep. Looks like the rain wont leave anytime soon."

He grunted in respond.

I checked the time and decided that I should get dinner ready.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" he replied not looking at me.

"You hungry?"

"Sure Shrimp… what did you have in-" he faced me and stopped. I blushed a bit and laughed nervously. "Um… Gajeel?" I asked.

He shook his head and got up from the couch. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine… Just surprised that they fit" he reached me. "Same here" I laughed and looked through his kitchen. I know it's impolite but I should at least cook dinner and plus it seems he doesn't mind.

"Shrimp… you don't have to cook"

"Actually I do"

"No…. you don't"

"It's my way of thanking you Gajeel" I simply said and found some beef. He thinned his lip and nodded slowly. "Fine fine… I just hope you don't burn the food" he grinned and walked back to the living room. I faked laughed and continued cooking.

After an hour, the roast beef with pieces of iron for Gajeel that I made was completely got, mostly in Gajeel's stomach. "Wow Levy… didn't know you can cook" he groaned. I laughed at his action. "You want 14ths?" I asked him. He groaned again and laid his head on the couch. I laughed again and changed the channel.

"Seriously though Shrimp… one day you should for me **and** Lily! He would love that" he grinned. I smiled and nodded. "Alright... one day though" I said. He nodded and we went back to focusing on the TV.

For a while, it was going good until I felt my body getting heavy. I yawned and stretched my hands up. "Good idea Shrimp… it's pretty late" Gajeel said. I nodded. Suddenly, he picked up and carried me to a room. I squeaked at the sudden action.

Shortly after, I felt covers under me and I sighed. "Gihihi… you like my bed?" he asked and took off his shirt.

I swear my face went 100 times redder than a tomato. He chuckled again at my reaction. "Relax shrimp… I'm not going to try anything" he said before muttering to himself. He slowly climbed into the bed and I finally realized the situation we were in.

Slowly, I scooted towards the farthest side of him. I felt him tense up and I stopped moving. Suddenly, a loud boom came from outside and I quickly jumped while scoot closer to Gajeel. I felt him smile under the darkness and wrap his arms around me.

"Shh… it's alright Levy… I'll protect you" he whispered. I still didn't calm down. What he did next surprised me.

He started to sing.

_I pack my back_

_And say goodbye to my wife_

_For what seems like the millionth time_

_They said its gets easier but they lie_

His voice seems so rough, yet so sweet. It was a soothing sound to hear. I came even closer to him to him better.

_She looks at me_

_And says_

"_Really baby… I will be just fineee"_

_But then she looks away_

_So I don't have to see her cry_

I felt him tense up again and his grip around me tightened.

_And that is when I ask myself_

He took a deep shaky breath and continued using his rough, strong voice.

_How am I _

_Suppose to be_

_Everything they expect me to be_

_When I feel so alone_

_Cause I left my heart at home_

_And she needs me_

_But I know that they need me too_

_So God give me the strength to dooo.._

_What you created me to do…_

Tears threaten to fall from my face. I knew he was talking about a girl and I know it's not me.

_Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet_

_The places I've been and the things I've seen_

_But when she's not here_

_It doesn't feel like I'm living my dream_

He rolled us so now I was on top of him. His arms tightly wrapped around my little waist. I laid my head against his chest to hear his steady heartbeat and his shaky breath. Is he crying?

_I know they say that no one is perfect_

_But I swear she's perfect for me_

I felt his red eyes on me.

_And that makes it so much harder to leave_

He took another shaky breath.

_How am I _

_Suppose to be_

_Everything they expect me to be_

_When I feel so alone_

_Cause I left my heart at home_

_And she needs me_

_But I know that they need me too_

_So God give me the strength to dooo.._

_What you created me to do…_

I felt his muscles relax a bit and his breath became faster.

_If you miss me_

_I'm just a phone call away_

_Please be strong_

_Be strong_

_For meee.._

His voice changed. It's now very soft and caring.

_I need you to show me_

_How to change the inside of me_

_For my heart_

_For their sake_

_Be strong_

_Be strong for me_

His breathing returned and he relaxed completely.

_How am I _

_Suppose to be_

_Everything they expect me to be_

Suddenly, he brought me even closer and I felt his breath on my neck. I blushed on how close we were.

_When I feel so alone_

_So aloneee…_

His voice was shaky on that last part but his voice was the rough strong voice once again.

_How am I _

_Suppose to be_

_Everything they expect me to be_

_When I feel so alone_

_Cause I left my heart at home_

_And she needs me_

_But I know that they need me too_

_So God give me the strength to dooo.._

_What you created me to do…_

We stayed that way for what seemed like ages. Finally, I felt his nose press against my neck. "Levy…" he breathed. I froze, nervous to what will come next. Finally, my eyes adjusted to the dark so I was finally able to see what was going on.

My hands were on his bare chest.

I blushed a bit and tried to move.

"No…. Don't… move" Gajeel suddenly said. I froze once more and looked into his deep red eyes. His face showed pain and sorrow. "I don't want this to end…" he confessed. I stared at him with wide eyes. Slowly, he leaned in until his lips brushed against mine. I remembered how to move and I closed the gap between us.

His lips were a bit rough from the lack of moisture. My hands moved from his chest to his mane and ran my fingers through it. He brought me even closer to his heated body. He started to trace from the back of my neck to my back that sent shivers up my veins. Our mouths moved in perfect unison, as if we have been kissing for ages. He asked for entranced and I parted my lips a bit to let him.

After I couldn't hold it anymore, I broke the kiss and gasp for air. He chuckled lightly. "I always wanted to do that" he confessed another. I smiled with tears. He wiped them with worry. "Why are you crying Levy? Was it bad?" he seemed sad. I laughed and kissed him quick. "No Gajeel… I'm just so happy" I said. He grinned.

"For?"

"That you finally kissed me"

"How long have you been imagining it?" he asked. I blushed and looked away. He laughed some more. "Me?" he said and made me face him. "Ever since I saw you again after…" he looked away in pain. "A-After I chained you…" he said shaky. I made him look at me this time and smiled. "I forgive you Gajeel… I love you" I said and kissed him again. The kiss was more emotional this time but too soon, he broke it.

"I love you too Shrimp"

"Ugh Gajeel… you ruined the moment" I sighed.

"With what?"

"Shrimp? Really?"

"Would you prefer Shorty?" he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled. I shook my head and rested my head against his chest. We stayed that way for a while.

Before I dozed off, I heard Gajeel's voice.

"So… does that mean you're my mate, Levy?" he asked. I looked into his eyes once more and smiled. "Forever and always" I said. He grinned and leaned in. "And to make sure no one else have you-" he paused and came close to my neck. He bit on the side hard and I flinched in pain. Shortly after, he kissed it better and a warm burning sensation was there.

He looked at me and kissed me again.

"Goodnight Shrimp" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my dragon" I said. He sighed in happiness. "I like the sound of that" I felt him grin. I smiled and doze off to sleep, finally feeling complete.

* * *

**Author's Note: Crap. I should be in bed. Anyways, I think I failed. ._. But I'm going to post it anyways so you guys can give me some feedback. Anyways, once again, I post this because I had a huge writer's block for my story and I wanted to try to write a GaLe story… even though it's not on my list of profile -.- Crap I'm mean. Anyways, I got to go. But first, the song is, "Miles Away" Acoustic by Memphis May Fire ft. Kellin Quinn. So, Goodnight! And happy Midnight! xD**


End file.
